


Withdrawing Your Account

by ao3afterdark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Incest, is that what the kids are calling it these days, painal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3afterdark/pseuds/ao3afterdark
Summary: Gamlen is getting frustrated about not receiving compensation from the Hawkes' for letting them live in his home, until a novel solution occurs to him.





	Withdrawing Your Account

The first month of the Hawke family’s presence in his house became two, four, even as Gamlen’s patience for them dwindled away. They weren't paying rent, were eating away at his food without the slightest hint of paying him back, and not once had any of them said ‘thank you Gamlen,’ or ‘we'd be dead in a gutter without you, Gamlen.’ He stewed on this for days, weeks, growing angrier and more bitter by the day until he finally hit upon a solution he thought would benefit the most important party, being him.

Bethany.

It was perfect, she was, and he knew just how he'd do it. He'd thought about it often enough, hadn't he. It was only right he make it a reality.

He bided his time, before he made his move. Waited until everyone else had plans for the evening before he crept close. When she wasn't looking, was fidgeting with her scarf and chewing at that delectable lip he'd spent more than one night jerking himself off to, he came up quiet and slammed his hands on the wall next to her head before she had time to react, penning her in.

Bethany tried not to recoil, but he could practically feel her shiver as she clutched a hand at her other forearm. “Please,” she said, and swallowed. “Stop. I have- I have to go. My sister will be looking for me.” She said it a touch too shaky to be believable, and he grinned.

“No one is expecting you,” he told her. “I know for a fact your mother isn't coming back for hours, and your sister is spending the night at that bar. It's just you and me and that fucking superiority complex of yours.”

“Wh-what? I don't-” Those beautiful hazel eyes of hers were wide, and went even wider when he brought his mouth crashing against hers.

She was pliant with shock at first, those lips he'd long dreamed about soft and warm under his. He groaned, feeling drunk on the taste of her, and shoved his tongue into her unresisting mouth, greedily plumbing it as he dropped a hand to her back and hauled her in close so that she could feel the erection tenting his pants.

She finally twisted away, flushed and gasping, disgust twisting kiss bruised lips. “What are you doing? I'm your niece, and- and I never said- Are you drunk?”

“No,” he grinned at her, leaning in close to leer at her. “Not the way you're thinking. I just know what I'm owed. Way I see it, you fucking freeloaders owe me, and I mean to collect. Tonight.”

“I- we have money, I can-”

“Shut up.” She did. “You know that's not what I want. You are going to do whatever I want from now on, or I will leave this house right now and fetch the templars. You could stop me, but,” he paused, then added with a slow, spreading grin, “you don't want the blood of family on your hands, do you?”

Bethany had gone pale, paler, and stood quivering for almost a full minute before she sagged. She nodded weakly, wordlessly. “I want you to say it, whore. Tell me what you're going to do.”

“Wh-whatever you- you want,” she whispered, stumbling over her words as her shoulders shook.

“And what is that?” He insisted. He wanted to see those lips curve around the words. Wanted to taste them on her skin.

Bethany drew in a shuddering breath and said in a barely audible exhale, “Let you touch me.”

“I'm going to do a lot more than that,” he told her, but that was enough for now, that small victory compounded by watching her stand shivering as he moved closer and ran his hands over her. Her shirt was semitransluscent, and he took great pleasure in shoving it up over her full and generous breasts to expose them to his touch. He gripped them, groaning at their softness in his hands as he dragged his thumbs over her nipples. “Look at you, you whore,” he sighed, twisting his fingers to pinch her nipples cruelly until she cried out in pain.

It sounded fucking fantastic, so he did it again, harder, before he grabbed her by a fisted hand in her curls and shoved her down hard into her knees and stood over her, reminding her of her place. “You have a nice mouth, Bethy,” he said, using the name her sibling used for her, making her shiver. “You’re going to start to pay me back for getting your wretched, ungrateful hide into the city by opening it wide so I can fuck your face.”

She could only stare at him as he sat back in his chair, legs spreading wide as he watched Bethany try to steady herself. He was nearly transfixed, breath catching in his throat as she touched the barest hand on his thigh, the other coming up to wrap around the base of his cock. He was large, he knew that, and he took distinct pleasure in the way she flinched back at how much of him was left after her hand.

It took more threats and cajoling before she finally, reluctantly, parted those soft lips and lowered them onto his cock. Gamlen groaned as warm, wet heat wrapped around him and bucked up into it, into her, making her gag. He snapped out a hand and grabbed the back of her head before she could retreat, holding her in place until she writhed. “Work your tongue,” he told her in panted breaths, transfixed by the sight of his sister's pretty, perfect daughter, his niece, swallowing hard and starting to bob her head up and down on his cock in jerking fits and starts.

His hands fisted and relaxed in her hair as she hesitantly dragged her tongue up the underside of his shaft. She screwed up her face at the taste. “Stay still, you stupid fucking pig,” Gamlen grunted, thrusting into her mouth and deeper still into her spasming throat with a groan. “Your mouth is just another hole to fuck. You get to use it to breathe when I'm done, and not before. Now,” he said with a rough, coarse laugh as he started to quicken the pace, wet balls slapping back and forth against his niece’s chin with every thrust, “open wide and stop struggling, or I’ll really make you cry. Dumb pig.”

He pushed hard into her mouth, driving her tongue further up his length and nearly choking her as he told her, “You're my fuck toy, to use however I want, when I want.” Even as he said that, he reminded her who was in charge by fisting his hands in her hair and roughly shoving her up and down on his cock as fast as he could.

She wasn't giving him a blowjob so much as he was masturbating using her throat, and he loved every second of it. Bared his teeth in savage pleasure at her choked attempts at air and hauled her head down until her nose was pressed hard into his pubic hair and held her there for long seconds. His eyes nearly rolled back into his head as her throat vibrated with her increasingly panicked struggles for air, and gripped her there with even more force, rocking his hips to fuck her mouth deeper, harder, more and more and more.

He'd never gotten off on fucking a whore as much as he did this one, and it was almost too much. He spat out her name as a curse as he finally let her pull back, only to ram hard into her throat again, hard enough she gagged, then again, again, and again. “Fucking disgusting pig,” he snarled, pumping in and out of her mouth with a viciousness that made him let out a coarse laugh at the tears starting down her cheeks. “This is the only thing you're good for and even this, you don't want to do. Lazy, useless, filth.” He punctuated every word with a shove in and out of her mouth, rasping out “More, more, fuck your mouth feels good on my cock, Bethy girl.”

As he started approaching the edge, he abruptly pulled out of her mouth, taking a moment to admire her dazed expression and the precum trailing from bruised lips after his cock before he shoved her off of him so that she stumbled back into her hands and knees. “Flaunt yourself like a bitch in heat,” he grunted, “you'll get treated like one. Now. Get over here and sit down on my cock.”

Bethany stared at him, trembling, until he barked out her name, making her jump. Her hands automatically came up to hug herself, pressing those breasts he had always so admired up and out. “Wait.” She looked back up at him, something like hope flickering in her eyes, only for him to tell her, “Get those rags off, first. You won't need them.”

That was when she started to sniffle and cover her face, and he slammed his fist down hard into the table so that she froze, hands hovering halfway over her mouth. “Unless you want your mother sucking cock on the docks tonight to pay for a roof over her head, you will do as you're told. Now.”

Hitching out a sob, Bethany reached up shaking hands and started to disrobe. He watched avidly as soft skin and lush curves were revealed as she peeled away layer after layer. He waited until she was about to untie her scarf from around her neck before stopped her. That scarf had been a gift from Malcolm, Leandra had told him once, and he wanted her wearing it when he fucked her for the first time. She was otherwise completely nude, and he let his eyes linger on her every feature with clear lust in his eyes. “Get yourself over here,” he commanded, and she obeyed, if slower than he'd have liked.

She clambered awkwardly into his lap, clearly unused to doing anything of the sort, and held herself stiff and trembling, as far from him as she could get while still obeying the letter of his instruction. He wrapped his hands around the lush swell of her hips and tugged her in closer, until she was poised, shivering, atop his cock “Well?” He asked, smiling lazily at her. “Make yourself useful.”

She didn't seem to understand his meaning, because she didn't move, not until he slapped her ass, hard. The sound was sharp in the room, making her flinch just as much as the impact. “I thought I told you to sit on my cock,” he said, and slapped her again on the same spot again, harder, making her flinch and cry out. He'd never been harder in his life. It was almost physically painful.

Easing out a hitched breath that bordered on a sob, she slowly, oh so slowly, started to lower herself onto his cock. The power he had over her in this moment was just as fucking hot as the first tight, hot grip of her cunt around him. “There we go,” he said on a sigh, easing back until the chair creaked with their combined weight as she inched herself down the length of his cock. “Do what you were made for.”

Bethany whimpered, brow furrowing, but did as she was told faster this time. She was breathing hard as she started to ride his cock, curls swaying. He lifted a hand away from her hip to grasp her breast and use it to drive hard into her until he was buried inside her to the hilt. “Yes,” he sighed, and thrust again, luxuriating in the velvety soft clench of Leandra’s perfect, untouchable daughter’s cunt around him. It and her fluttered around him as he set a slow, steady rhythm. “Take it you fucking whore, you fucking,” he grunted, thrusting again, faster, “cum slut. You're going to thank me for fucking you, for coming in you. Say it!”

She tried to stammer out something, some word, but it wasn't fast enough for him, and he shoved his thumb into her ass without warning, making her cry out and clench quiveringly tight around him. Gamlen let out a low, fervent curse and started pushing her back and forth by both her her hip and her ass. “Thank me or I will take you to the chantry and have every templar and chantry brother within twenty miles have the next turn.”

She stumbled and stammered, the words emerging as a soft moan as she bucked back ever so slightly to impale herself on his length. “Not what I said,” he growled. On the next upswing, he pulled out of her cunt, rearranged himself, and shoved hard into her ass.

“Oh, fuck, you're tight as a vise,” he moaned as she bucked and screamed, her muscles spasming tight and tighter around him. He thrust in further, burying himself balls deep into her ass. He started to set a hard, fast pace, his balls slapping a regular rhythm against the her ass as he pounded into her. “Going to moan for me now?” He laughed breathlessly into her ear, groaning when she bent over him and wailed at his next thrust. He slapped her ass until she screamed. “Going to beg me to fuck that tight ass?”

He felt tears wet his shoulder and laughed again, only increasing the pace as he felt the first wave of intense pleasure rippling through him. His whole body tightened and then released as he thrust inside her once, twice more before hauling her down hard to come deep inside her ass. He could hear Bethany’s sobs as he climaxed, and it had never been hotter.

When he came back to himself, he lifted a hand to grip her hair and yank so that she was forced to look at him. “Thank me for fucking you, whore."

She was shaking, trembling with sobs, her ass quivering around his too-sensitive cock. “Th-thank you,” she whispered. He smiled at her, almost fondly, and then shoved her off of his lap and onto the floor.

“Get dressed,” he ordered. When she stared at him from the tangled mess of her hair, he grinned. “We’re on our way to visit the chantry, remember? This is the price for not going to the gallows.”


End file.
